Um Dia Com Você
by Reky
Summary: Uma garota que odiava tudo ao redor reencontra um amigo que lhe ajuda. Segunda parte - Inu e Kag.
1. Parte Um , Um Dia Com Você

Um Dia Com Você

By Aiyamoto Becky – Reky Chan 

Para todos! Tenham um Feliz Natal e um Ótimo Ano Novo!

Ao acordar, não pensei que aquele dia acabaria tornando-se tão especial para mim. Todos os dias, sem exceção, eram idênticos ao dia anterior. Era tudo tão tedioso que eu não via mais motivos para seguir em frente e levantar-me na manhã seguinte...

Ou seja: minha vida é sem emoção. Nada. Simplesmente nada. Nenhum aumento, alguma notícia que possa me deixar feliz ou até mesmo saber que amanhã é feriado.

Odeio minha vida. Acho bom começar a fazer uma lista do que eu odeio... Pode apostar, pequena é que não será.

**1º: Odeio minha vida, como já mencionei;**

**2º: Odeio meu trabalho – acho que não mencionei que sou editora;**

**3º: Odeio meu salário;**

**4º: Odeio quem não me entende quando digo que não sei falar japonês fluentemente – isso porque há uma escritora que é **totalmente **japonesa e não pára de escrever falas inteiras em japonês, no meio de uma montanha de parágrafos em inglês!**

**5º: Odeio coisas complexas, pois exigem mais parte de minha imaginação e de meu nada complexo cérebro de mulher de vinte-e-cinco anos;**

**6º: Odeio quem escreve meu nome direito. Não dá pára perceber que é **K**agome e, não **A**gome?! E é **H**igurashi** **e, não **R**igura**C**hi!**

**7º: Mas, à cima de tudo... Eu ODEIO o Natal.**

--

Para variar um pouco meu histórico diário – modo irônico NA ATIVA! – eu acordei atrasada. Para variar, como eu disse... Realmente: eu mereço, não?

Peguei meu celular – que, para variar, é um modelo tããããão novo quanto Shakespeare! – e disquei o número de Sango, minha ajudante e melhor "colega", por assim dizer. Sou totalmente desprovida de ralações além da tênue palavra colega.

- _Pois não? Scott Sango falando._

- Sango! A Kirai já chegou?

- Kagome! Está atrasada! Não tem senso de disciplina, não? Estou te esperando a mais de quarenta e cinco minutos! Não, Kirai Kaede ainda não chegou. Está chegando da viagem para Paris, parece que daqui a meia hora estará aqui.

- Ótimo! Ainda tenho tempo...!

- Acho bom ter tempo mesmo, Kagome. Hoje é um dia muito importante, ouviu? Não ouse se atrasar ainda mais!

E desligou. Foi isso. Desligou bem na cara de quem? Da anta aqui. Da anta da chefa dela! Da anta que a ajudou em momentos de pura pressão! Eu! Quem mais, para variar? Realmente, eu mereço isso, não?

--

Dali a vinte minutos eu já estava parada de frente para a porta de meu humilde apartamento. Bote humilde nisso! O problema de estar parada de frente para a porta, enquanto lá fora está a minha superior, chegando de Paris? Simples: a porta está trancada. Eu estou sem a chave – ou melhor, eu **não** acho a chave. A PORCARIA da chave que deveria estar na minha humilde bolsa, perto do meu humilde sofá, que está perto de minha mais humilde ainda televisão!

'Tá... Eu esculachei agora, não? Fazer o quê? É a vida e por ela somos amaldiçoados...

- Onde foi que ela parou? Quando eu a vi pela última vez? Lembro-me que ontem cheguei tão bêbada de sono que eu... eu... Essa não! No banheiro!

Corri apartamento adentro, indo direto ao meu humilde banheiro – 'tá. Agora encheu esse papo de "humilde". Fazer o quê? – procurei em tudo. E adivinha? Não achei. Sentei-me na tampa da privada e abaixei a cabeça. Mas que vontade de chorar danada... Peguei um papel e enxuguei meus olhos, jogando-o no lixo.

Foi aí que eu vi uma coisa reluzir lá dentro. Aproximei minha cabeça do lixo e lá estava ela! Meu emprego maldito e medíocre está salvo! Não acredito!

Levantei-me já com a chave nas mãos e fui direto para a porta. Finalmente, pude sair daquele aperto do qual eu, infelizmente, chamo de lar.

E adivinha só, mais uma vez?

--

Quando cheguei lá embaixo, eu estava tão distraída que saí de dentro do prédio sem perceber que estavam caindo pequenos flocos brancos em cima de mim. Só percebi quando minha roupa começou a umedecer. Isso quando eu já estava há um quarteirão de distância...

- Maldição! Hoje não é o meu dia de sorte.- finalmente sussurrei, concluindo o que já estava bem claro para mim.

Peguei meu celular, só para conferir que horas eram. Oito e vinte-e-nove. Logo depois, mudou para oito-e-meia. Suspirei exausta. Pois é... Estou acabada. Neste exato instante, Kirai Kaede estava chegando ao imenso prédio da Editora Kirai&Kirai.

Estou ferrada, pensei. Nunca chegarei sem um carro. Pois bem, Kagome. Acho melhor voltar.

Como eu estava parada no meio da calçada, era de se esperar que as pessoas pensassem que eu estava esperando alguém. Foi nesse momento que eu ouvi uma buzina. Um táxi – minha salvação, para resumir meus pensamentos naquele instante.

- Ei, moça! Precisa de carona?

Antes mesmo de o taxista concluir a frase, eu já estava dentro do carro.

--

Dei rapidamente o dinheiro para o homem e saí as pressas de dentro do táxi. Eu ainda tinha uma chance. Ainda havia uma oportunidade...! Eu ainda podia...

TASH!

Ótimo! Eu poderia se este SER não esbarrasse em mim! Ouviu, SER? Ah! Não tem língua, SER? Que pena, SER! Olha a minha cara de pena!

- Ai! Quem foi o TRASTE que só quer atrapalhar mais ainda a minha ATRAPALHADA VIDA?- gritei, pouco me importando com minha reputação.

- Eu... Desculpe-me, senhorita! Realmente, eu não tive a intenção...!

- Tudo bem.- praguejei.- Você não tem culpa. Fui eu que entrei correndo, pouco me importando com você. É que... eu estou MUITO atrasada, sabe? Ai... A Kirai vai me matar e a Sango vai matar-me mais ainda...

Comecei a recolhei alguns papéis que haviam caído, quando esbarrei com ele. O chão estava tão limpo que até pude ver o reflexo dele. Cabelos cumpridos e castanhos – familiares - , olhos azuis e com um brilho super lindo – muito mais familiar – um sorriso digno de um deus grego – MAIS familiar ainda – e muito, mas muito mais alto do que eu – ESTRANHAMENTE familiar. Estava usando um pequeno óculos, que eu nunca havia visto antes. Foi aí que meu queixo caiu.

- Inu... INUYASHA?!

--

Acho que irei decepciona-los por lhes dizer que saí correndo dali. Sei que é um pouco estranho, mas quando eu ouvi o relógio soar que já eram nove horas, meu instinto foi esse. Corri até a sala de reuniões e me desculpei pelo grande atraso.

Era óbvio que Sango estava rubra de raiva e tinha uma expressão de que, após a reunião, ela iria prontamente até mim e não se responsabilizaria por seus atos. Kaede, porém, estava extremante calma e com uma xícara de chá nas mãos.

- Você me disse que estava saindo!- resmungou Sango, do outro lado da mesa.

- Desculpe-me!- sussurrei de volta.- Essa era a minha intenção, se eu não tivesse perdido a minha chave! Eu sinto muito, de verdade!

Depois disso, não dissemos mais nada. Eu e Sango ficamos paralisadas, apenas esperando que Kaede falasse-nos algo. Pelo menos, o motivo daquela reunião tão repentina. Ela, porém, estava mais interessada em seu chá de camomila.

- Senhorita Higurasi. Senhorita Scott. Creio que devo dizer-lhes que estou imensamente feliz por fazer esta reunião com vocês.- disse, nos surpreendendo.- Acho que conhecem a senhorita Handsome Rin, que – segundo boatos – escreverá seu primeiro livro. Ela escolheu nossa editora para publica-lo e este trabalho foi escrito com muito carinho.- ela pousou um bloco de papéis na mesa de vidro. Estavam intitulados como " O Mistério do Natal".- Quero que também o edite e revise com o dobro de cuidado.

- Sim, sim. Claro.- respondeu Sango, por nós duas.

- Ótimo. Saibam que eu poderia ter entregado este trabalho para qualquer otário que trabalhe aqui. Mas saibam que vocês duas não são otárias. Vocês podem revisar este trabalho, pois são dignas. Vocês devem editar este trabalho, pois tem esta missão. E porque eu confio em vocês duas, senhoritas. Por favor, lhes peço para que não me desapontem.

E saiu. A tão temida reunião nos provou não ser tão temível assim.

--

Eu estava sentada em meu escritório quando a porta de repente abriu-se. Levantei meu olhar e sorri ao ver a figura que ali estava parada.

- Sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, você viria. Entre e sente-se, por favor.

- Não sei se devo, senhorita Higurashi... Eu estou no meio de meu período aqui...

- Você deve, sim, Inuyasha. Faça-me o favor, sim? Deixe de bancar este menino bonzinho que você não é. E pare de me chamar de senhorita Higurashi. Chame-me como sempre me chamou: Kagome.

- Se assim o diz, Kagome. Quero saber o por que de estar aqui. É digna de muito mais, que eu sei. Estudei com você desde os oito anos. Este trabalho é tão medíocre quanto você dizer que não ama comer macarrão.

Sorri.

- Não como macarrão faz anos. Uns dois, pelo menos. O salário só serve para pagar as contas e fazer coisas pessoais. E você, Inuyasha? O que faz aqui?

- Hãã... Eu? Bem... Eu estou fazendo meio-período aqui, só de manhã. Durante à tarde eu trabalho na empresa de meu pai. Só estou aqui por causa do Sesshoumaru. Maldita aposta...- resmungou.

- Continua o mesmo de sempre, posso ver. Sempre se envolvendo com apostas...

- E o que me diz de você? Só pensa no trabalho...

Levantei-me com um sorriso de escárnio. Fui até um pequeno armarinho e de lá retirei duas taças e uma garrafa de champanhe. Servi as duas taças e entreguei uma a Inuyasha. Depois, eu tomei um gole do liquido e, por fim, decidi falar-lhe.

- Não acredito mais no sucesso profissional. Nada do que me ronda me satisfaz. Nada o que faço me traz alegria ou prazer de viver minha vida medíocre e hipócrita. Tenho uma hipótese sobre o que me move: o ódio de tudo a minha volta.

Então, bebi o resto do champanhe que continha na taça e comecei a aperta-la, até que estourou na minha mão. Sangue começou a jorrar por todos os lados. Inuyasha foi até a minha suíte e pegou papel higiênico, tentando estancar o sangue.

- Sem dúvidas, você está extremamente estranha, Kagome. Quando tínhamos doze anos você era tão... feliz. O sorriso não saia de seu rosto... Acho que foi por isso que me apaixonei por você, naquela época. Agora, está tão irreconhecível. Até estranhei.

- Não me importo com sua opinião, Inuyasha.- dei de ombros, pegando o papel.- Quero que tudo e todos se ferrem e fingirei que nada á comigo. Danem-se!

Inuyasha ficou mudo, mas logo sorriu.

- Você me lembra de mim mesmo, quando eu tinha doze anos. Se não fosse por você, Kagome, com seu sorriso e seu rosto cheio de vitalidade, eu estaria daquele modo até hoje. Quem sabe... quem sabe está na minha hora de te auxiliar, não?

Olhei-o, assustada. Tudo o que ele dissera era a mais pura realidade. E isso me fazia ter raiva, muita raiva. Tanto rancor, que eu seria capaz de chorar bem ali, bem na frente de Inuyasha. Sei que ele já me viu chorar diversas vezes – principalmente por ele - , mas eu estava mudada agora. Eu sou uma mulher, não uma adolescente.

Apesar de tudo o que estava passando em minha cabeça, uma lágrima caiu de meus olhos. Esta lágrima só serviu para puxar outras lágrimas consigo e começar um choro incontrolável.

- Sabia que eu te odeio, Inuyasha? Sabia que eu odeio tudo? EU ODEIO VOCÊ!

Mas ele sorriu. Ele sorriu para mim. Ele me abraçou, mesmo tendo lhe dito que eu o odiava. Isso me era tão familiar...

--

- Sabia que eu te odeio, Kagome? Sabia que eu odeio tudo? EU ODEIO VOCÊ!

- Calminha, Inuyasha...- sussurrei, fazendo um pequeno carinho em seus cabelos.- O ódio não é tudo no mundo... Talvez haja alguém que o ame, ou alguém que você ame. Mas não diga que odeia tudo, pois é mentira. Mentira, ouviu? Pode até me odiar, mas eu não te odeio. Quero ser sua amiga, Inuyasha. Será que me aceita?

Então, com seus olhos fartos de lágrimas, ele olhou-me de modo significativo. E eu o abracei. E comecei a chorar junto dele. Finalmente, havíamos nos tornado amigos.

--

- Eu me lembro daquele dia...- sussurramos, juntos.

- Em todo caso- disse Inuyasha.- eu quero te convidar para passar o Natal comigo, Kagome. Um reencontro assim não ocorre sempre.

Sorri, limpando as lágrimas e jogando o papel fora. Inuyasha havia me ajudado a ver o que eu mesma dissera para ele, há alguns anos atrás. Aquelas palavras, que haviam sido ditas com muito carinho, agora serviam de lição para mim também.

- Mas e a tradição de família?- perguntei, assustada.

A família de Inuyasha era muito tradicional. Todos os anos, sem falta, eles comemoravam a ceia com todos os membros unidos. Inuyasha não podia, simplesmente falar " Hoje eu não irei porque vou me encontrar com Kagome. É, Kagome. Aquela menina que era minha amiga. Sim, sim. Ela odeia tudo, sim. Mas, com minha esplendida ajuda eu consegui faze-la se curar". Não era tão fácil assim.

- Dane-se a tradição.- eu abri a boca, espantada.- Meus pais estão nos Estados Unidos e Sesshoumaru foi para a Austrália.- ah, bom. Entendi.

--

Cinco dias depois, era Véspera de Natal.

Havia marcado um horário no cabeleireiro e feito as unhas. Comprei um vestido negro que ia até os joelhos, de uma alça só. Os cabelos, antes até a cintura e com pontas duplas – até triplas! – estavam até o meio das costas e com mais brilho. Estavam mais lisos e com as pontas cacheadas.

Quando o relógio bateu oito horas da noite, a campainha soou. Era Inuyasha, para variar.

Estava esperando que fossemos até um lugar simples, mas eu estava enganada. Fomos para o Shinkon no Kakera, o restaurante/boate mais conhecido de Londres.

Eu estava ferrada. Havia prometido que pagaria a conta, mas o Shinkon é um lugar muito conhecido por seus altos preços e por ser freqüentado, normalmente, por pessoas da alta sociedade londrina.

- Eu te odeio, Inuyasha.

Ele riu e pousou a mão em minha cintura, me puxando mais para perto de sim.

- Não ligue, Kagome. Deixe que eu pago, se, é claro, você dançar comigo.- e piscou um olho.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não danço!- disse, um pouco encabulada.

- Não, não sei. Parece-me que dançou muitíssimo bem no baile de formatura da oitava série e do terceiro colegial. Então, não tente me enganar, Kagome. Eu te conheço bem demais. Especialmente, é claro, por eu ter sido seu par nas duas ocasiões.

- Você é muito estraga prazeres, Inuyasha...- fiz beicinho, só para provocar.

- Você é mais ainda.

E seguimos até a mesa que estava reservada em nossos nomes. Logo em seguida um garçom veio nos servir e ficamos conversando. Ao fundo, havia um pequeno palco onde uma mulher cantava uma doce música.

--

Eram umas dez e meia quando eu e Inuyasha descemos para o subsolo, onde havia uma imensa discoteca. Ao chegarmos do lado de fora, já dava para ouvir o som da alta música penetrando nossos ouvidos, que começaram a doer.

- Tem certeza?- perguntei, elevando a voz.

- Sim. Vamos nos divertir, Kagome. Como a dez anos.

- Se assim desejar...- dei de ombros, novamente.

A música ficou mais alta ainda quando adentramos o abafado local. Inuyasha logo nos conduziu para o meio da pista de dança, começando a dançar e a me girar, o que me fez rir.

Agitação, corpos suados, casais se agarrando... Tudo isso só contribuía para que nós dois aproximássemos nossos corpos ainda mais. Mais perto... cada vez mais próximos...

Até que nossas bocas se encontraram.

Nem percebemos quando uma voz começou a falar ao microfone.

- Como estão todos? Curtindo? Que bom!- disse ao ouvir aplausos.- Muito bem... Que comecemos a contagem regressiva, sim?  
**CINCO!**

**QUATRO!**

**TRÊS!**

**DOIS!**

**UM!**

**Feliz Natal!**

Paramos de nos beijar e colamos uma testa na outra, olhando-nos nos olhos, fixamente. Sorri e o puxei para mais um beijo apaixonado. Afinal, era o que eu mais precisava naquele momento. Eu precisava saber que alguém gostava de mim e que contava comigo. Eu precisava ser necessária para alguém.

- Eu te amo...- ele sussurrou, me fazendo lembrar de algo.

- Eu... esqueci do seu presente.- disse, encabulada.

- Não precisa.- beijou meu pescoço.- Você já é o bastante, Kagome... Minha Kagome.

Sorri com o apelido.

- Mas eu comprei o seu.- ele parou de me abraçar e buscou algo dentro de seu bolso.-Aqui está!

Ele retirou uma caixinha de lá. Essa não! Ele vai me pedir em casamento! Ele vai pedir sua mão, Kagome! Ele vai se casar com você! Ele vai... Ele vai... ME DAR UM COLAR?!

Confesso que fiquei decepcionada, mas sorri do mesmo jeito. O colar era de ouro branco e havia um pingente de coração com nossos nomes escritos. Dentro, havia um pequeno espaço para colocar duas fotos nossas. Fiquei tão emocionada que comecei a chorar.

--

Cinco anos depois...

- Kagome-chan! Finalmente chegou! Ah! Você terminou de revisar " O Mistério do Natal III" ? Nós precisamos dele para semana que vem.

- Sim, Sango-chan. Terminei!

- "O Mistério do Natal", hein? Bom livro, boa história...- disse um rapaz, segurando uma taça vazia nas mãos e com um sorriso no rosto. Era Brith Miroku, o noivo de Sango.- Não sabia que você havia revisado. Parabéns, bom trabalho, Kagome.

- Obrigada.

- Mas, também...!- Inuyasha disse, aparecendo atrás de mim.- A Kagome pode tudo! Afinal, tem esse maridasso aqui do lado, não é, linda?- e beijou-me o rosto.

- Inuyasha! Assim você me deixa envergonhada!

Ao longe, um choro foi ouvido. Eu e Inuyasha logo nos levantamos e fomos correndo para um quarto da grande casa. Digamos que esta casa não era nada humilde. Havia um berço bem no centro do quarto. Aproximei-me e peguei o bebê no colo.

- Shh, Amber... Calminha. Nós te acordamos, né? Nos desculpe, por favor, minha linda...

O bebê se acalmou. Inuyasha aproximou-se e passou a mão na cabeça de Amber, logo a pegando de meu colo. Sorri e vislumbrei a cena diante de mim.

Pai e filha sorrindo. Havia coisa melhor? Sim, passar a noite de Natal com meus amigos e minha família.

Sabe... O Natal, apesar de tudo, não é tão ruim quanto eu imaginava... Pelo menos, é o que eu penso agora. Tudo graças ao Inuyasha, é claro.

Finalmente, pude descobrir o que é doce e bom na vida – ter algo que você sabe – ou melhor, que você tem certeza – que nunca te deixará na mão.  
Comigo, pelo menos, é assim...

**FELIZ NATAL E UM ÓTIMO ANO NOVO!**

**( ...Antecipadamente... )**

**By Reky Chan**

**PS: Sete folhas basta, né?**


	2. Parte Dois , Conflitos

Conflitos

By Rei MG

--

Aviso: Inuyasha – tanto manga quanto anime e movies– não me pertence. É de toda e fantástica autoria de Rumiko Takahashi – sensei. 

--  
** Após quase dois anos, eu resolvi trazer essa continuação de 'Um Dia Com Você'. Na verdade, já deve fazer um ano e meio que escrevi isso, mas estava até hoje aqui, mofando no meu computador. Eu realmente acho que essa continuação não esteja tão boa quanto a primeira parte da história... Mas veremos o que os leitores vão achar, né? '-'  
Também acho que ficou meio melo-dramático todo o sofrimento que a Kagome passou nessa coisa aqui. E, para contribuir mais um pouco, estou incerta em postar essa parte porque, além de estar uma 'coisa', literalmente, já faz um bom tempo que não atualizo minhas FanFics de InuYasha. Isso dá um certo rancor, sabem? uú  
Mas de que vale a vida sem um risco? Ah, é mesmo... Não é um risco. É uma aventura, mas relevem... x  
Boa leitura!  
****--**

- Inuyasha! Vem me ajudar aqui!

Aquela caixa estava realmente pesada, se vocês querem saber. Logo depois, eu ouvi o barulho conhecido de passos apressados e a porta escancarou-se – revelando um Inuyasha completamente suado e ofegante. Aquela visão – devo admitir – me deu um certo medo por dividir a mesma cama que ele. Mas fazer o quê? Ele é o marido mais lindo do mundo!

- Kagome!- ele aproximou-se de mim, com seus cabelos embaraçados.- Sabe que eu não gosto de te ver carregando peso! Sei que não está grávida... mas mesmo assim!

Lancei-lhe um sorriso irônico. Oras! Posso ter passado da faze "eu-odeio-tudo-e-todos", mas eu ainda tenho velhos hábitos, não? Sei que seis anos depois já é tempo suficiente de se acostumar com meu novo eu...

Mas não para mim!

- Tem tanta certeza assim, Inuyasha?

Ele olhou-me espantado. Então, pegou minhas mãos – o que fez com que a caixa que segurava caísse – e começou a beijar meu rosto. Eu corei um pouco com isso.

Como sou má.

Coitadinho... Quem o mandou me amar!

- Não acredito! Não acredito!- e continuou a repetir a mesma frase.

E acho melhor ele continuar a não acreditar...

Creio que foi por minha expressão que ele percebeu que era armação. Largou minhas mãos e lançou-me um olhar significativo. Ele estava com raiva – eu sabia. Aliás, tinha certeza de que ele me odiava... Agora, mais do que nunca.

Inuyasha abaixou-se para pegar a caixa e surpreendeu-se quando viu que eu não mais estava em sua frente. Começou a procurar pelos lados e eu o abracei por trás.

- Eu... sinto muito...

Ele suspirou – um suspiro cansado. É isso... Ele estava cansado de mim.

- Está pesado, Kagome.

E ele saiu de meu abraço, indo guardar a caixa. Quando se virou, Inuyasha percebeu que eu havia abaixado a cabeça e que estava chorando.

"Ele vem te abraçar, Kagome. Eu sei que vem. Ele vem. Espere um pouco e ele virá e falará que está tudo bem e que deveria estar acostumado com meu gênio ruim."

Mas, ao invés disso, eu apenas ouvi o barulho da porta ser fechada lenta e calmamente.

Quando olhei para o aposento, ele já não estava mais lá.

--

No dia seguinte, resolvi consertar as coisas. Sim, eu estava disposta a desfazer aquele mal-entendido. Eu amo o Inuyasha e sei que sou correspondida... Pelo menos, eu esperava...

Quando acordei, Inuyasha não estava mais na cama – como sempre estivera. Coloquei um roupão em cima de minha camisola e desci as escadas, indo direto à cozinha.

Ele estava lá – lendo um jornal enquanto tomava o café da manhã. Normal. E, sinceramente, espero que continue sendo normal.

- Bom dia, Inuyasha!- disse, dando um de meus melhores sorrisos.

Esperei que ele desviasse os orbes azuis dele do jornal e correspondesse meu gesto como sempre correspondera – com o maior afeto possível. Porém, foi isso o que eu fiz.

Esperei. Esperei até que ele levantasse da mesa e colocasse a xícara de café em cima da pia. Então ele saiu. Saiu. Ignorando minha presença. Me ignorando.

Ele... Estava sendo tão mau comigo...

Tão mau que...

- Volte aqui, idiota!!- eu gritei, correndo atrás dele.- Nunca foi educado, não?! Ou é surdo?! Eu te falei: BOM DIA!!

- Eu sei...- ele disse, enquanto adentrava o quarto de Amber, nossa filha de um ano.- Mas não sei se foi de verdade ou se foi mais uma de suas mentiras.

Ele posicionou-se ao lado do berço e começou a brincar com ela. Realmente, eu tive vontade de sorrir naquela hora e juntar-me aos dois – brincando de fazer minha filha sorrir para mim.

E quem disse que eu fiz? Não. Ao invés disso, eu fiquei com mais raiva ainda. Ele estava brincando comigo! Brincando com meus sentimentos! E eu não iria permitir mais!

- Quem você pensa que é?- eu disse, dessa vez mais baixo. Amber podia ser só um bebê, mas ela poderia começar a chorar e Inuyasha botaria a culpa em mim. Como sempre.

- Até ontem, eu achava que era seu marido. Agora, já não sei mais.

Ah.

Meu.

Deus.

Aquilo era o fim da picada!

Olhei para ele espantada. Já estava pronta para rebater seu argumento – com uma voz chorona – quando ele decidiu que aquilo ainda era pouco. Ele deve ter pensado que não havia pisado demais em meu coração. Mais pisou. E machucou.

Muito.

- Eu sempre pensei que um casamento fosse um voto de confiança.- Ai!- Um casamento, significa que não há mentiras entre um e outro.- Como dói!

- Mas...- gaguejei.- Foi só... Uma brincadeira...

- Uma brincadeira, Kagome? Você sabe o quanto me machucou com aquilo? Eu sempre quis ter mais alguém em nossa família! Sempre! Nunca escondi nada de você! Nada! Como consegue fazer isso, Kagome?

- Eu... Eu... Não sei...- disse, abaixando a cabeça.

- Então é melhor que reflita, Kagome. E traga-me uma boa resposta, sim? Caso contrário, eu já não sei mais o que posso fazer por nós... Não mesmo.

Ele viu. Ele viu que eu caí ajoelhada no chão – tanto que até doeu. E eu chorei. Não de dor. Meu joelho era o que menos importava naquele instante. Eu chorei porque agora eu tinha certeza... Nosso relacionamento nunca mais seria o mesmo.

Inuyasha não me amava mais.

--

Depois daquilo, Inuyasha saiu de casa com Amber e me deixou sozinha. Meu passa-tempo naquele dia foi não largar o travesseiro. Nem mesmo durante a noite eu laguei meu melhor amigo, o senhor travesseiro.

A última vez que vi Inuyasha foi quando ele adentrou o quarto para pegar seu travesseiro e um lençol. A única coisa que ele me disse é que iria dormir na sala e que não era para perturbar ele. Não respondi nada, só continuei com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro e – assim que ele saiu – comecei a chorar mais.

Levantei-me da cama e fui até a suíte, querendo ver como estava minha aparência. Lembro-me que, antes de reencontrar Inuyasha, minha aparência estava péssima. Agora, não havia comparação – estava muito pior.

Pelo que me lembre, naquela época eu não tinha olheiras abaixo dos olhos e estes não estavam inchados ou vermelhos – assim como minha bochecha estava. Eu estava horrível. Aposto que se eu fosse ver minha filha ela começaria a chorar, pensando que eu fosse algum tipo de monstro ou similares.

Repentinamente, fiquei com ânsia. Não demorou muito para já estar de frente para a privada e botar tudo para fora. Ouvi um barulho e olhei para a porta.

E lá estava Inuyasha.

Estava tão fraca que acabei desmaiando.

--

Quando recuperei a consciência eu estava deitada em minha cama e coberta. Olhei ao redor, esperando ver Inuyasha ou alguma prova de que estávamos juntos novamente. Porém, não encontrei nada e minha tristeza apenas aumentou. A única pessoa que faria essa tristeza passar era Amber – além do próprio Inuyasha.

Levantei-me um pouco cambaleante e segui até o quarto de minha amada filha. A esta hora da noite ela deve estar dormindo, pensei sorrindo. Como eu amava aquela garota... Como eu queria que ela não fosse como a mãe e terminasse com um relacionamento, mesmo que sem querer.

Sentei-me ao lado de seu berço e sorri ao ver sua imagem sonhando. Ela tinha meus cabelos negros e os olhos – que estavam fechados delicadamente – azuis do pai. Era o meu anjo. Era a prova viva de meu amor por Inuyasha.

Foi assim que comecei a chorar novamente.

- A prova viva de meu amor por Inuyasha...- disse.- O **meu **amor por Inuyasha. Creio que já não seja recíproco, Amber... Talvez mamãe e papai se separem... E, sinceramente? Se for para parar de sofrer tanto por causa de um mal-entendido besta, eu aceitarei o divórcio. Sei que seu papai está sofrendo também... E é exatamente por isso que eu quero me separar dele: para não o ver sofrer. Inuyasha e você são tudo para mim, Amber. Tudo.

E adormeci, novamente. Sentia-me mais aliviada por ter desabafado – mesmo que para um bebê que nem me entendia direito e que estava adormecido. Isso não importava mais... Havia um peso a menos em meu peito.

--

No dia seguinte eu estava preparada para enfrentar ser ignorada mais uma vez por Inuyasha. Se ele queria separação – separação ele teria! Mas eu não o acolheria novamente se um dia ele viesse correndo para meus braços!

Mentirosa.

A quem estou querendo enganar? Eu amo aquele idiota, mesquinho, burro, chato, bocó, incrivelmente lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito, um deus grego!!

Eu devo ter algum problema mental...!

Foi quando estava descendo das escadas que vi Inuyasha parado ao lado da porta da cozinha, como que me esperando. Balancei a cabeça. Não. Aquilo devia ser miragem. Inuyasha não me amava mais. Ele faria a mesma coisa que fez ontem de manhã – me ignoraria.

Mas assim que pisei no andar de baixo, Inuyasha veio correndo até mim e estendeu-me o braço, enquanto dava-me um beijo de bom dia no rosto.

- O que é isso?- perguntei, confusa, enquanto ele me levava até a cozinha.- Pensei que estivéssemos brigados...- sussurrei.

- Se você quiser, eu volto ao modo "ignore Kagome profundamente".- ele riu, irônico.

Cale a boca, Kagome! Feche a boca antes que seja tarde demais! Ouviu?! Sim, eu ouvi!!

...

Agora é definitivo: eu tenho problemas mentais.

Ei... Espera aí. Um segundo... Apertei meus olhos com o intuito de enxergar melhor o que Inuyasha estava fazendo – apesar de estar a cinco centímetros dele, se não menos. E eu não estava enganada. Meu queixo saltou em um ângulo que eu nem sabia que existia e eu afastei-me de Inuyasha, domada por um medo incrível.

-Ahh!!- gritei, enquanto o via virar-se para mim.

- O que houve, Kagome?- perguntou, preocupado.

- Ahh!!- gritei novamente.

- Você está bem?

- Ahh!!

Isso já estava me irritando, sabe? Foi por isso que decidi parar de bancar a idiota esquizofrênica e voltar ao meu modo "eu sou mais eu", mas com pânico na voz.

Droga... Inuyasha estava andando tempo demais comigo!

- Você... Você... Está sorrindo ironicamente!- gritei apontando para sua face.

Silêncio.

- E daí?- ele deu de ombros.

Silêncio.

E daí, né? Acho que me precipitei... Foi então que fui olhar onde eu estava. Havia ido parar em cima de uma cadeira de nossa cozinha – em típica pose de "Um rato! Querido, tem um rato aqui! Mata ele, mata!".

Ridículo...

--

- Inuyasha! Vem me ajudar aqui!

Foi o que eu disse, uma semana depois, no mesmo lugar, na mesma hora... Ouvi o barulho dos passos de Inuyasha e a porta despencou novamente bem próxima aos meus pés. Dessa vez, ele havia exagerado, realmente.

- Kagome! Sabe que não gosto de te ver carregando peso! Sei que não está grávida... mas mesmo assim!

Ele tomou a caixa de minhas mãos e já ia dirigindo-se para fora do aposento quando eu o interceptei, parando em sua frente. Cruzei os braços e o olhei ironicamente.

- Tem tanta certeza assim, Inuyasha?

Ele olhou-me com aquele típico olhar de "dessa vez eu não caio" e deu um riso contido. Eu forcei minha vista e, assim que ele passou por mim – afim de sair de lá – eu ainda estava de costas quando disse.

- Okay... Pode jogar no lixo, Inuyasha.

- O quê, exatamente?

- A caixa que você está segurando, oras...!

- O que tem nessa caixa, Kagome?- ele olhou-me, desconfiado.

- Nada... Só algumas coisas que eu comprei ao longo da semana. Mas creio que você não irá gostar... Se quiser, pode dar uma olhada...

Ele voltou novamente para dentro e pousou a caixa no chão, logo a abrindo. Lá dentro, ele encontrou um monte de mini-roupas e olhou-me surpreendido. Levantou-se e abraçou-me.

Eu disse que era um mal entendido... Eu ainda não tinha certeza absoluta, naquele dia...

** Hãã... Eu bem que avisei. xDD  
Mesmo assim, espero que façam uma ficwritter feliz e enviem reviews para mim. Lembrem-se de que eu estou há bastante tempo sem atualizar minhas Fic's de InuYasha e tratem de dar uma bronca, também, quem quiser! :) Juro que não fico brava... muito. Huahsuas.  
Brincadeirinhaa...**


End file.
